Orcs
On this page you can find information about Orcs as they are used in Events, you do not have to use this lore if you prefer your own personal ideas, you can use those instead. Orcs or orks '''(singular: '''orc '''or '''ork), are one of the default races you can select when you join Elysium by clicking the red block at Dunta. Physically, they are extremely strong and often much taller than other races. Orcs come from the Elves who had been distorted by evil. 3 main breeds of Orc exist on the server, with two additional rare breeds Common Orc breeds: * Krugs or Pure Orcs * Ogres or Trolls * Goblins * Additional rare Orc breeds: ** Uruks ** Wargs Summary Orcs are large, physically violent creatures with protruding fangs and green or sallow skin, with a natural aptitude for combat. While they are extremely good at learning to use weapons, they struggle to use any but the most basic magic. Most Orcs despise Elves, but have been known to work with Dark Elves for the purpose of breeding better Orc species because of their difficulty in mastering magic for themselves. Orcs hate Dwarves thanks to many occasions of conflict with this race, and while they dislike Nekos and hunt them for their skins, their habit of living outside of major cities forces them to interact and cohabit with Neko traders frequently and they have learned to tolerate each other. Origins When the Darkness emerged to consume Elysium, it distorted and changed those it did not immediately consume. After being warped, they often did its bidding, with one such victim being a Mage who became the Undead servant of the Darkness. As with all Mages, he was interested in experimentation, so he kidnapped a dozen Elves and locked them in a deep dungeon. Slowly, the stain of the Darkness surrounded them, corrupting them with its evil shadow and eventually turning them in foul beasts - a vicious and brutal race which became known as the Orcs. Seeing how strong they were - far stronger than the Elves they had been made from - the Undead Mage used them as beasts of war, constructing a vast army who were given the name Krugs which meant pure orc in their own tongue. Due to their great strength, the Orcs earned themselves a fearful reputation and it was known that any army containing Orcs would almost certainly win. But the Orcs were unhappy as they were minions to the other races; those that disobeyed would be tortured until they died. Some began gathering in secret, forming a guild devoted to seeking their freedom, encouraging other Orcs to resist. Eventually some were able to escape to their freedom and banded together into an army of their own. For a long time they had no Kingdom, living as nomads camping in the outlying lands of other settlements, in slums on the fringes of cities, in rubbish dumps or in areas of marginal land such as deserts, tundras or swamps that were too bleak and desolate for other races to successfully utilize. During this time, the Orcs frequently fought between themselves and were seldom useful in battle unless they were captured by other races to be forcefully conscripted, or used as mercenaries. Eventually the existing Orcs agreed to put aside their differences and unify into one faction. In a bitter campaign against the other races, they managed to conquer a small patch of land to use as their own, and this became the Orc Capital. But a new challenge to their autonomy arose in the Age of Dwarves. As Orcs and Dwarves both made use of mountains for their fortified cities, they were frequently in conflict. Orcs mistrusted and hated Dwarves due to their similarities, as well as differences. Dwarves were seen as a military threat, given how strong and hardy they were in battle, but were different enough for the Orcs to despise them and vice versa. This was a prejudice which was worsened during the prolonged war against the Dwarves in which the Orc Capital was ransacked and abandoned, left to ruin. Determined to defeat the Dwarves, they sought to breed the ultimate Orc warrior; so it was that Trolls (also called Ogres) were bred as Orc warbeasts. It is unknown how this was achieved, some believe that Elves were forcefully bred with Orcs, others that the Dark Elves who had begun to experiment with dark magic helped to create them. Around this period, Goblins also first emerged. Due to their short stature and that they initially appeared during the Age of Dwarves, as well preferring to live in mountains and caves, it is believed by some that they are the product of Dwarves and Orcs interbreeding. Whether this was done willingly or by force it is currently not known. An Orc legend says that, just like the seeping of Dragon magic into the ground spawned Dwarves, poisonous stains of the Darkness left at sites of battle against him seeped into the ground and caused the Goblins to spring out of the very stones themselves. Features Orcs live in clans which focus on one special skill; some clans are great hunters while others are warriors or mercenaries and others are still scavengers and metal-smiths. Orcs are frequently nomadic, and prefer to settle on the fringes of cities, in slums or in lands that are more difficult to inhabit such as deserts or marshes. Orcs pride themselves in being able to make use of landscapes that other races would find too much effort to cultivate. Orc religion is largely shamanistic, and they place importance on bones and teeth as decoration, often as trophies to mark how many beings an Orc warrior or hunter has killed. Orcs prefer to wear leathers, furs and skins for clothing. Physically, they are by far the largest and physically strongest of the races. While not usually very good with magic, the are adept at experimentation and breeding, having bred for themselves improved breeds devoted to specific kinds of warfare such as the Trolls, Wargs and Uruks. Ogres, or Trolls By far the largest of the Orc breeds, Ogres are both tall and broad, their skin as tough as thick leather and they have the resemblance of a rough rock face. Ogres are very dumb and are badly affected by sunlight, which causes their metabolism to slow almost to the point where they have been mistaken for statues. Pure Orcs or Krugs Also sometimes referred to as Krags, Pure Orcs are the oldest breed of Orc. Their skin is usually green and they have long canine teeth, both on the top and the bottom jaw which often protrude outside of their lip. While not the cleverest of races, having difficulty with syntax and speech, they are extremely good fighters and average around 6-8ft in height. Pure Orcs shun the daylight, as they do not enjoy it, and while it slows their metabolism a little, they are not hugely negatively affected by it. Goblins Goblins are small, fast, vicious Orcs, usually between 3-5ft in height, with skin of green, blue or brown, and narrow eyes more closely resembling cat eyes than Humans. Goblins hate sunlight, and prefer to live in vast cave networks underground, far away from its light. As a result, they are a constant scourge of dwarves. Offspring of Goblins and Orcs are known as Gobos. Uruks Uruks combine all the natural stature and strength of the Pure Orc, with the speed and viciousness usually associated with Goblins. However, they are not related to Goblins, nor can they be made by Orcs and Goblins breeding together. They were spawned using experimentation with the assistance of Dark Elves, in an attempt to make the ultimate fighting Orc. Uruks have been bred to be indifferent to sunlight, and appear to not experience any negative effects from it. Bred purely as a fighting breed, they are good at discipline and excellent at wielding weapons. However, as there are no female versions of this breed, they have to be individually spawned. Wargs Wargs are the result of using experimentation to combine the features of a Werewolf with that of an Orc. Wargs resemble extremely large muscular wolves, and while they cannot take a humanoid form, they are more intelligent than a mere canine. Used as a beast of war, they are an Orcs preferred mount in battle. Category:Races Category:Base Races Category:Darkness Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Lore Category:Official Lore